HAESSARI DFO FanFic
by Daepyoeun
Summary: HAESSARI is a story about three individuals struggling to overcome their own personal problems while being forced to work together and retrieve the mystical sun gem, Haessari, from the top of Sky Tower. Will they be able to claim the gem? Or will their personal griefs consume them and drive them apart?
1. Is this this start of a new journey?

**Last edit: July 6 2013**

_**I am in the process of completely re-writing different parts of the story in each chapter. After many weeks of putting this off, I can now spend some time with this story. Currently, as of the date listed above, I have re-edited the first four chapters**_** only.** _**This re-edit process will fix numerous grammatical and spelling errors, while also adding new elements to the story like characters and plot. **_**_The rest will come very soon. Thanks for the understanding!_**

**CH. 0 - INTRO**

_-Jun, F Fighter, protagonist. Age 18, Striker_

_5"6 135 lbs (pure muscle), Resides currently with Father and Chello in rundown suburbs in Hendon Myre_

A rather slim and above average looking slender woman, Jun grew up in the slums behind the city of Hendon Myre in complete poverty. At the age of 5, she lost her mother to a gang of thugs and was scarred for life. Taken in by a poor man who owns a shop in Hendon Myre, he adopted her and treated her as a daughter. The study life din't appeal to Jun, however, and dropped out of school at an early age. She pays for rent by stopping nearby criminals. For this, she trains in the art of combat day in and day out, honing her body into peak physical perfection, in the hopes that she will one day become the defender of the people.

Despite growing in the slums, nearby residents talk about her natural beauty, saying it is a shame that a flower should bloom in that environment. She isn't that talkative, rather serious most of the time, but she enjoys good company and is warm-hearted and kind, not to mention sarcastic. Her long flowing hair along with the chiseled face are her more defining features, but men say otherwise, more so to the chest area. They promptly get beat up after. She is quick tempered however, quick to make decisions and sometimes rash. She enjoys a good fight and dislikes the weak getting picked on. She is the slums sole vigilante. People say how she manages to stay sane after all she has been through. She replies, "Even after the darkness of life glooms over, during when life sinks to the lowest of lows, the sun always manages to come back up." she hopes to become a Dungeon Fighter one day, along with her best friend, Chello.

* * *

_- Chello, M Gunner, age 17, Deuteragonist, Ranger_

_6"2, 127 lbs, resides currently in Hendon Myre with Jun and father in the rundown suburbs_

Being A child born into a strict royal family Empyrian birth, Chello was a promising student at the City of God, Ghent. At a young age, he was already tall and handsome. Always maintained top grades, always came to class on time, and was socially active. Possessing good looks and a suave style and sense of intellect made him a favorite within the school at a young age. He always disliked the way his family was because of how strict they were. No sweets past eight, bedtime at ten, strict curfews, etc. Nonetheless, he is near the point of perfection as a student, except one problem- he doesn't know how to operate a gun.

Then the national firearms exam came up. All Empyrians are expected to know firearms and how to use one in and out, royal subjects are no exceptions. Unfortunately, During a test that mattered the most, Chello's gun backfired and exploded in his hands. Chello's hands were severely injured, preventing him from finishing the test, which resulted in an automatic failure.

Great shame was found throughout the entire household. Because of this important eam failure, everyone began to drift away from Chello; his mother, father, friends and even distant relatives woulds not contact him. He was effectively exiled. Angry and saddened that his life changed all because of an exam, he then sought out a new place to stay. He went to Hendon Myre hoping to redeem himself and his families honor.

* * *

_-Simon, Slayer, Age 19, Blademaster_

_5"8, 136 lbs, Resides in West Coast._

Since childhood, Simon has always been a problematic troublemaker. A tall and built man with charisma, he always stole and took what he wanted from everyone around him. His parents lack control over their son, which is why he has done horrible things. Rude, Overconfident, and obnoxious, its no wonder no one in West Coast wants to hang out with him. However, no one in West Coast would dare doubt his effectiveness in combat. Simon is almost unmatched when it comes to swordplay, but his overconfidence brings him more losses than not. He is socially awkward and completely blunt. He does not care what others say, as long as he is winning, it doesnt matter. Regardless, he always complains that life has been unfair when in fact it was he who was unfair to everyone else. What everyone doesnt know, is that deep down he strives to be the best- and that is to become a Dungeon Fighter as a slayer. He has matured over the ages, but still retains the urge for combat.

His only parent figure now is his father, who is a very successful merchant known throughout the land. His father hopes to have Simon take over the business, but Simon always insists on taking on the role of Slayer.

* * *

It was a time of peace and harmony within the sound and strong, long standing empire of Arad. All 3 nations were at peace, along with the outskirts of each major city. Normally, monsters inhabit the outskirts, making travel by foot dangerous. Such monsters range from goblins to dragons. That is where Dungeon Fighters come in. Dungeon Fighters are people who have dedicated their life to fighting the evils of Arad. Devoting their lives fully to combat and the defense of the empire makes Dungeon Fighters have an almost celebrity status within the empire. Risking life and limb venturing into dangerous places all for the sake of the empire is the calling of such Dungeoneers.

Becoming a Dungeon Fighter takes a dedicated life-long practice on how to combat said monsters. Some choose to take up arms while some choose to rely on mystical spells. Only the most recognized adventurers can claim the title of Dungeon Fighter. Many a common civilian have dedicated their life to training just to be noticed as a Dungeon Fighter.

Of course, not everyone can claim the title, Dungeon Fighter. One must prove their worth in some way to become one. Some work their way up from the bottom, others are born into it, wealthy status included. Many have tried to claim the title, but have ended up empty-handed, or ended up paying the ultimate price- Their Life.

This is the story of three heroes coming together unexpectedly, and will forever change the fate of Arad.

* * *

**Is this the start of a new journey?**

"_Everything seems peaceful...i'll come back home...Empyrians...I..._"

"I...Jun..".-Flashback to Jun showering naked-

"_Jun... I.._" -reaches out to grab her-

WAKE UP CHELLO!

Jun and Chello live in a small house on the eastern side of Hendon Myre. A suburb, rural poor area that just meets the requirements of human living. Leaky rusted faucet, worn out straw mats, crumbling stone walls, noisy neighbors, rag-tag clothes, cracked or broken windows are all normal sights for the nearby residents.

Then, Jun screams. Chello quickly opens his eyes in pure bewilderment at the rude awakening, only to find his hand on the left breast of Jun, whose face is now redder than any pepper or apple in all of Arad.

"I... Jun, i'm so sorry I-"

"...Shut up."

-Oh no... Shes going to beat me up again... Or maybe starve me to death!?- *Gulp*

"LET GO!" *Smack*

Chello rubs his head in pain. "Ow! That hurt you know! Don't you forget that I am of Imperial birth! I don't deserve this kind of treatment!" He quickly gets up from his straw mat bed, dusts off his clothes which consist of a ripped white tee shirt and scraggly leather pants. His hair wasn't in the best shape either, since water is limited in the suburbs, he hasn't showered in days. Jun replies with slight sarcasm, "Ugh fine, then leave, but just remember, no one will take you in once they find out who you really are!" Jun , in a worn out leather tight bodysuit, puts on a worn out jacket with patches sewn onto it. "Come on, lets eat breakfast and continue with our training." She puts her incredibly long flowing hair into a giant knot and goes into the worn down kitchen. Chello walks only about ten feet, and is already in the kitchen.

He looks at the table and chairs. Old and clearly scratched. Chello sighs and sits down and looks at a new issue of "Arad Daily" on the table. "EXCLUSIVE NEWS" the title read. Chello lifts an eyebrow, and picks up the paper to read it. "Dungeon fighters killed...recent monster uprisings...monsters attaining power...becoming more dangerous...travel by foot not advised..."

Jun walks back in with two plates, each having 2 slices of toast, Rice, and a portion of ketchup on a cup on the side. The two eat in peace when Chello brings up the subject. "Jun, did you see today's headlines? It's pretty horrible news!"

"No...I haven't yet." Jun replies, mouth still full of toast. She wipes ketchup off her cheek with her sleeve and picks up the newspaper. "Dungeon Fighters killed during monster uprising.." Jun squints her eyes. Chello looks at her face and sees that she is quite disturbed.

"Is everything all right? Jun?" Chello says.

Jun puts down the paper and says, "Yeah...But don't you think this is kind of weird? That's the sixth time in one month that a death has occurred..."

Chello puts down his utensils and says, "Well... Aren't Dungeon Fighters always under the risk of death anyways? I mean, yeah, that is the risk, right?"

"Well, yes, but you see, Dungeon Fighters are pretty good fighters. Deaths are usually rare for their cases. Six in one month is oddly suspicious. Either the monsters are getting strong somehow, or they are wandering into some unforsaken place they shouldn't have traveled in the first place." Jun has a stern look on her face. Chello attempts to break the sad mood. "Hey, relax Jun! Don't frown so much, you might get wrinkles on your pretty face!"

"Tch, whatever." Jun sighs. "Nonetheless, we need to double your training. If the news keep popping up like this, who knows what might happen. You need to get stronger."

"But I am strong!" Chello attempts to flex his arms, but his arms were still comparable to tree branches.

Jun looks at his arms and chuckles a bit. She then gets up and goes to the kitchen to wash dishes. Chello looks down in embarrassment.

"_Damn, shes right.._" Chello thinks. "_Me?! Weaker than a girl? Hah... She did save my life and all..._"

* * *

_**Few months ago.**  
_

The moon shone brightly on the calm evening. The black-purple sky was accompanied by small, peaceful clouds floating in the wind. However not all was peaceful.

In a dark alleyway, something devious was happening.

Cut to a young Empyrian man at the end of the alley, hands still bandaged, still dressed in fine Empyrian youth clothing.

"...Your a long way from home kid... Wheres your momma?" A tall leather-jacketed man who was in his 40's asked him at a dead end alley. His breath smelled of strong liquor, and his face has been scarred badly. His white pale skin and his bald head already gave out warning signals.

"Thats some nice clothes you got there...looks expensive...looks...official. Where did you get it?"

The boy gave no reply, only silence and stood there.

"I...asked you.. A question lil man..." He slowly pulls out a knife, its blade reflecting off the moon's light. The young man reached for his pockets but it was empty. He remembered that he ditched his firearms back home. The man slowly approached forward and in turn, the young man slowly backed away. There was nothing he could do, it was night and everyone had gone away. He couldn't run, because two more thugs blocked the end of the alleyway, and he was tired from the journey.

"Hey..." the thug asked. "Do you know what I do to kids? I don't hurt em..Right boys?" No response. "Boys? The hell I tell you, when I make a joke, your supposed to-"

He turns around only to see the two baddies knocked out cold by a mysterious hooded figure clad in black sweater, and jogging pants. The moonlight shone against the mysterious figure, making it impossible to see the face. Now furious at the assailant of his buddies, the thug yells, "You...you knocked out my boys! You'll pay!" The man charged at the figure with the knife, only to end up being parried and taken out swiftly by a neck chop. The young man looked in amazement at his savior. The small, mysterious figure used no weapons, only the body to take out the targets.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. The hooded figure asked, "What is a child from Empyria doing here, in the slums of Hendon Myre?" The voice was that of a young girl. Surprised to see someone sound young and to be able to do that kind of thing caught the young man off guard. "I...I ran away from Empyria, and got lost here... I was so scared.. It was unfamiliar..." The hooded figure approached, and by instinct, the young man backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you" the Hooded figure said. The figure then pulled back the hood, revealing a very young looking girl's face. The long hair flowed out, and the beauty accompanied by the moonlight was matched by none. The boy stared in surprise and awe.

"I'll teach you how to fight."

* * *

_**present day.**  
_

"Is your dad at work already Jun?" Chello asks.

"Yeah, he had to be at work early. Something about an early bird sale or something. Oh well, someone has to keep supporting the house, right?"

"Haha, right!" Chello says.

Chello then drops the worn and torn, faded leather shoes to the floor and begins to put it on. Jun does the same.

Jun says, "Ok, instead of jogging around the suburbs today, lets go the market place. We need more rice." Chello nods in agreement. "It is a fine day after all!" and he looks to the sky. Bright blue skies and small white clouds compliment the bright sun. And the two jog their way out of the rundown suburbs; the leaky buildings, run down windows and walls, and a lingering smell, into a place where life truly is.

* * *

_**West Coast. **  
_

The Magnus Mansion, home of the famous merchant, Magnus. The entire massive house is outlined with marble and gold gilded leaf. A magnificent garden assorted to please the eye is in front of the house. It contains every rare flower and tree to date in Arad, in every shape size and color. Pass the marble angel fountain and through the massive oak-wood doors, and up the marble staircase in the magnificent household, and cut to a room with a keep-out sign. This is Simon's room.

Inside the room, lay a broad, frowned faced slayer on his gold gilded bed sheet on his gold gilded 4 post bed, looking up on his ceiling.

"MAN this sucks!" Simon says. He gets up. His clothes were something opposite to the surroundings- Steel rusted plate armor, Black slacks with one hole on it, Leather shoes with gold linen, gloves that were falling apart, but wore a cape that symbolized royalty. His back also sheathed a massive retangular sword, in fine condition. He looked around his room. Spic and span and clean, all thanks to the cleaning lady. He fusses his long spiky blone hair and looked in the mirror. His face was really charismatic, almost close to near perfect skin. He unsheated his massive sword, and said to himself, "I am a warrior... Not a politician!"

Simon descends the marble staircase, and heads for the kitchen, only to find his father there, reading the newspaper.

"Ah, good afternoon son." He says while scratching his beard. He gets up, magnificent gold robe flowing. He then notices Simon's clothing, which looked like he bought it off the streets. "We've talked about this already, you are the son of a great and wealthy merchant! You should dress like one!"

"Bah, I want to be a slayer dad! I don't want to be in the business!" Simon angrily replied.

His fathers face got stern. "Don't you remember your punishment?"

"But dad-"

"NO BUTS" His loud booming voice echoes through the room. Silence. Simon's fists clench.

"Ahem...yes well, I called you here today because I want you to travel to Hendon Myre to oversee the opening of our new store there. I can't be there personally- I have business here. I have a horse and a kit ready for you here." he points to a table. Simon grumpily walks to the table to claim a leather backpack and opens it to see four Loton's General potion, two loaves of bread, one invincibility potion, two jugs of distilled water, and three wild berries. Simon sighs. "Remember my son, this is important to your father, don't mess it up!"

And so, frowned face as usual, he walks glumly to the stables, with a thirst for combat. "I want to fight! Not watch an opening..." And with that, the horse gallops away to Hendon Myre.

* * *

_**Hendon myre** **marketplace.**_

Our two heroes are happily strolling through the busy marketplace, buzzing with economy and life, and the occasional crook, only to get busted quick afterwards by passing Dungeon Fighters. Jun especially loved this place, and it loved her back. Her face alone already gets gifts from stalls, but instead likes to earn it, humbly refusing, but thanking them. Chello follows close by, always attracting harsh glares by men looking for a chance at Jun.

One passer by even said, "If you marry her, a guy like you, I will find you." That sent shivers down Chello's spine, and the man disappeared in a blink of an eye. Jun notices and chuckles. Chello says, "That guy isn't serious..right?" Jun laughs and says, "Oh relax, the people of Hendon Myre are so friendly and nice!" She looks at the guys and she waves and smiles, and they return the gesture tenfold. Jun then turns away and continues forward.

However, when Chello tried to do the same, the men did nothing, nothing but a cold stare. Chello gulped and ran to catch up with Jun. Jun says, "Besides, do you think you can marry me? Haha!" Chello blushes and is a loss for words in embarrassment.

Little boys and girls running around with candy and balloons in bright dresses and clothing, the advertiser of the stalls, the smell of hot food prepared, steeet performers- everything can be found in the Marketplace. The two finally come to a bright red stall with a sign saying "Rice" An old man, receeding hairline, comes up and adjusts his glasses. "Jun..! How are you my dear?" Jun replies, "I'm fine, how are your grandkids?" "Oh, they are fine as usual." He replies. "Oh," says Jun, "I'd like one rice sack please." "Why absolutely!" The old man snaps his fingers and a muscular man carries out the bag. Jun reaches out for her bag but the old man interrupts. "No no no, take it as a gift! Your birthday is coming up soon, yes?" Jun laughs and blushes, "No please, its really nice of you, but I'll pay-" "No no no. Go go now! You have training to do!" Jun humbly accepts the gift and shoulders the sack of rice as if it was weightless. The old man smiles and says, "You are getting stronger everyday. Why dont you hand it over to Chello, he could use a workout and some muscles!" Chello snorts, and Jun and the old man laughs. Jun says, "Don't worry, I've been training him since. He might look frail, but he's strong." The old man, looking at Jun's chest, says, "Yes yes, I'll take your word for it." Of course Jun cant tell if he's looking at her chest or not, since his glasses are completely black. "Come on Chello, we have work to do!" and the two turn away and walk, leaving the old man smiling and waving.

Cut to the Market once more, the clanking of the blacksmith, the bustling of the denizens trying to get the best deal. Then, a black armoured horse with a hooded rider with a red flowing cape clad in steel armor, sheathing a rectangular sword. He trots his horse through the marketplace, and everyone watches him, and silence follows behind him. One brave soul stood before him and said, "Hey, you cant trod a horse here! Who are you to do that?!" The hooded rider only ignored him and continued forward and the man, dumbfounded, stared at his back in bewilderment. But, his eyes caught a glimpse of the gold emblem in the middle of the cape. "The...mark of the imperial merchant.." He then ran behind a post. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of sight, everyone resumed their daily activities. The brave soul wiped his forehead and let out a sigh of relief.

Cut back to the black hooded rider, who is now stopped and dismounted behind the gathering crowd of a new store, which is just opening. "Magnus General Store" The sign read. There was a crowd outside of the shop awaiting the opening of the store, attracting people of all sizes and shape to the red-ribbon opening. The mayor is standing in front of the magnficient store. The fat, plump Mayor said to her slim, elegant elven secretary who was standing next to him, "Where is Magnus' representative? He is running late." He looks to his gold linen watch.

* * *

As the view zooms away from the watch, the scenery is no longer at the opening, but at a nearby forest, with Simon panting and gasping for air. "Wheew! That was fun." He wipes blood off his rectangular blade, and goblins nearby are laying on the floor, dead. He looks at his watch and jumps up "Oh my- I got sidetracked! Father is gonna kill me..." He hops to his horse and gallops away with haste.

* * *

Cut back to the scene of the opening store. The mayor then says to her secretary, "Guess we will have to do it without the rep." He takes a deep breath and begins to announce. With a loud booming voice, the mayor says, "Citizens of Arad, I am pleased to annouce the opening of a brand new store in Hendon Myre!" The crowd claps and cheers with hoots and hollers. "The opening day of Magnus General is today! It has been a long time that our- As the mayor was about to finish the sentence, the hooded mysterious man appears before the crowd. In a deep and gravely voice, he says, "I'm the representative." Everyone is suprised, including the Mayor. "Are...Are you really the representative of Magnificent Trading?" And the mysterious man only replied, "No."

He then unsheathes his massive rectangular sword and wields it, making it almost weightless. Everyone, including the Mayor, backs away in fear. He then lifts the massive, black sword, and swings it down with amazing speed, almost as if light and air itself cannot catch it. The weight of a thousand bulls only to cut the red ribbon, which now cut in two and gently, floating down. He then sheaths the sword and walks away. But all is not as it seems. Further examination reveals that not just the ribbon was cut, but the entire store was cut in half! The right side of the store then collapsed, sending out a massive soundwave of destruction as goods were destroyed, and people ran for their lives. The mysterious man disappeared without a trace.

Back to Simon, who was now galloping through the market on his horse with little regard, rushed through. The same brave soul yelled as Simon passed by, "Hey, you can't..." But he was gone. "Ah whatever.." And returned to his stall.

Simon looked at his watch. "Damn...i'm late! Just around this corner and..." Simon finally arrived at the opening of his fathers opening expecting a grand enterance of a market. He saw something different. Smoke and ashes around arose from the rubble of the store, and everyone looked in amazement. Simon dismounted and put his had on his head in bewilderment. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" he yelled. And everyone looked at him. A little girl approached him and began to talk. "Some stranger with a rectangular sword came here and cut the building in half!" Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned away o the sight of the wreckage and his bright rectangular sword shone in the sun. The little girl saw the sword and yelled, "AHHH, ITS HIM, RUNNNNN!" Everyone panicked and recognized the sword, and ran away from him from all directions. Simon yelled, "What, NO! Its NOT ME! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I SLICE MY FATHERS STORE?!" No one listened, only ran away from the wreckage and an infuriated Simon. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed the floor and yelled into the sky.

Jun and Chello dropped their belongings as a huge roar of thunder deafened the sky. "What was that?" Jun said. Then a pillar of black smoke emerged.

The duo arrives at the scene to find Simon trying to reason with fleeing bystanders, waving his sword around, demanding attention. Of course, jumping to conclusions is Jun's weakness, and she misinterprets Simon as the evildoer. She points at Simon at says' "You will be punished for your evildoing!" Chello says, "Um, Jun, maybe he din't really destroy the store.." Before Jun can think about it, Simon notices her and says, "Tch, what can a girl like you do anyways? Stay out of a mans business!" This infuriates Jun. "Uh oh..." Chello says. Jun cracks her neck and wears bronze knuckled gloves and cracks her knuckles. "Alright pretty boy, you wanna play?" Simon scoffs and says, "Thats it, I'm through trying to reason with dumb idiots like you! If you wanna play my type of game, you best be ready." Simon smirks. Chello sighs, and draws out two handmade revolvers, loading magic pellets.

The stage is set, history is ready to be rewritten, the main paths have crossed, and their lives will never be the same again.


	2. Is this really a debt I owe?

_**Hendon Myre Marketplace**_

Silence. The trio standing still, weapons ready, nervous, excitement filled the air. Bystanders stood in the sidelines as the trio were about to clash. Simon then taunted Jun to make the first move.

"Hurry up, I don't have time for this. I'll make it easy on you!"

Then she sprinted forward with amazing speed, taking Simon by surprise. He immediately prepared to counter Jun with the sword's length advantage but then quickly remembered about her partner, a gunner. While Jun was running, Chello gave covering fire while she was advancing. Simon had no choice but to use his sword as a shield to block the bullets. Jun then appeared to Simon's exposed side and began swinging. Jun took three swings in total, one uppercut, a right hook and a kick to his chest. The first two were dodged and parried while the kick found its mark on Simon's abdominal area. The force of the kick sent Simon flying back, but still on his feet. Simon reeled back, not anticipating the strength and speed.

"Ugh... Damn your strong for a girl.."

Jun scoffs it off and replies "Tch, ready to give up yet?"

Chello follows in next to Jun, guns reloaded and ready to fire. Simon gets up.

"Hah, its going to take a lot more than that."

He then, to everyones amazement, throws the massive sword, which is now spinning at an amazing speed towards the duo. Caught by surprise, the duo dodged out of the way, with the sword hitting the a nearby building. Jun and Chello then look to where Simon was standing but alas he wasn't there. Then they both hear a scream from above and look up and It was Simon with a Katana about to come down on the duo.

Jun says, "Dodge!" and the two dodged the impact, just in time, while a crater formed where the duo was once was.

All three gasp for air. Simon makes a dash for the sword and Chello sucessfully shoots the katana out of Simon's hand. Simon then reclaims his sword then goes for Chello. He is caught off guard while reloading, and is standing there frozen. Just as the blade is about to come down, Jun appears and catches the blade with two hands. Simon is amazed, as Chello takes the opportunity to shoot Simon in the chest multipule times with force-pellets (Non-lethal air bullet) and it throws him off a good distance before he could react. Simon gets up and is amazed at the strength of Jun and the accuracy of Chello. Simon gets up. The trio were to clash again, the crowd waiting in anticipation. "I've never seen a fight like this before!" exclaimed a citizen.

"Stop the fighting immediately, in the name of the Emperor!"

A tall man clad in white steel armor which bore the insignia of the Royal Guard, which was planted at the chest and shoulder. He had spiky hair and a scar that was across his left eye. To the right of him was a slender tall lady who was clad in dark hardened leather, which resembled a skimpy office uniform. The civilian men drooled at the sight of the sexy sidekick. And finally, behind him was a squad of Arad's finest elite soldiers.

The tall man drew his sword. "I am Captain Jin of the Royal Guard. You three are hereby under arrest for destruction of property, endangerment of civilians, and fighting ruthlessly on the streets in broad daylight. Surrender now and we will grant you quarter."

Simon, Jun, and Chello were frozen in place. Standing before them was Captain Jin, a well renowned Royal Guard member, and ex-Dungeon Fighter who helped to kill the Ice Dragon Skasa. Jun notices his right arm, which he holds with long sword with, is completely covered in bandages.

"I don't take orders from anyone, not even you!" Simon yelled.

"Simon? Is that you again?" Jin said.

However he gave no reply and instead charged towards Jin. Jin was amazed at his speed and braced himself. The two collided in a deadlock, and it was obvious to everyone that it would have no clear winner. They were also equal in terms of swordsmanship.

Jin, still in the deadlock, orders the rest of the team to apprehend Chello and Jun. "Don't...worry about me...Grr...I'll deal with this guy myself! Go!"

The slender lady nodded and ordered the rest of the men to capture Jun and Chello.

"Uh oh.." Chello said. "We gotta make a break for it!"

Jun and Chello ran as fast as they could through the busy streets of Hendon Myre, knocking everything away that came to their paths. Stalls, bikes, civilians, all were not spared the mercy of being knocked over from the running duo. Of course, they both apologized for anything knocked over.

"There it is!" Jun pointed. "The exit!"

Suddenly, the exit was blocked by elite guards. "Crap." Jun said. "We fight our way out!"

Three men charged at Jun, all carrying long halberds. the three guards in unison, slashed at Jun, but she was too fast for them. She front flipped over the three men, and delivered a swift neck chop to one, and a flying spinning kick to the face of the second guard, which hit him square on the chin, knocking him out. The third lunged his halberd towards Jun, but she gracefully sidestepped, grabbed the pole, and delivered a spinning backhand to the mans exposed face, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Chello had his own share to deal with. Three men were behind him, carrying swords and pole-axes. Chello drew his guns. The first man with the sword charged at him, however his movement was odd to Chello. He was zigzagging, to potentially avoid getting shot while charging. "Smart man.." Chello said. However he anticipated the next zag, which was a zag too many, and shot him square on the head with a force-pellet, a pellet that was non-lethal but delivered enough force to knock him over. The next man appeared behind him, and grappled him in a standing half nelson. _"His grip is too strong." _Chello thought. However he was standing underneath a huge stall sun cover. which was cloth. Still holding his gun, he barely managed to shoot the supports that held the awning. It came down on the two, and the guard was forced to break off the grip. Chello shot his way out of the canape, and thought that all was clear, when the third man charged at him with a pole-axe with a mighty roar. Chello gained distance, and kicked a nearby pot at the guards feet, forcing him to trip. When he got up, Chello shot his belt, which dropped his pants, and took his boxers with it.

"...No wonder why your mad.." Chello said.

As Chello aimed for the head, a loud shot rang out and it hit both of the guns Chello was carrying. Chello and Jun looked at the direction of the gun shot and found that the lady clad in dark leather was on the roof of the building Chello shot the sun cover from. She was holding a long-barreled Sniper Rifle.

She laughed. "Alright, time's up for games. Surrender now, we have you surrounded."

At that moment, more than twenty guards surrounded Jun and Chello. They have no choice but to put their hands up.

* * *

**_Hendon Myre Police Building_**

The trio were now handcuffed and seated next to each other on front of an officers desk where detectives and officers work. Guardsmen clad in steel, hastily walking around. A busy typical work office. Papers stacked in mountains. Jun and Simon momentarily glance at each other then glance away. Chello is sitting quietly, fidelling his thumbs, nervous. The Captain of the Royal Guard is sitting in front of them, staring at the three.

He face palms and sighs. The captain running his hand through his short spiky hair says to the woman in leather sitting in the chair typing up the report,

"I'm not sure Simon was responsible for the building collapsing. He's not dumb enough to do something like that."

"Hey who says i'm dumb? Get me outa this chair, i'll show you!" Simon yelled.

"Shut up, Simon. You know this is your tenth visit here. Your father can't keep bailing you out like this!" Jin exclaimed.

Chello thought to himself, _"You mean this isn't the first time he's been in this situation? Go figure..."_

The blond, attractive Secretary replies "Still captain, we have to report this. Even if these two..named Chello and Jun, acted in good faith, they still caused an extensive amount of property damage. Also, they threatened the lives of innocents nearby by fighting recklessly." She shook her head. "It's looking grim."

The woman then looked at Chello. "I'm sorry about earlier. I damaged your guns pretty badly, something I shouldn't have done. It was against the code of honor. I'm sorry." Chello looked up. "Code of honor?" he said. "Wait...how do you know about that? That must mean..."

She stood up. "Yes. I'm an Empyrian like you. I've heard about you, not being able to operate a gun, and that you ran away from your family. Legally, I have to return you back you your family."

Jun shook violently in her seat, handcuffs holding her back. "You can't do that! He's with me!"

Chello remained calm. "Whats your name?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Ana, former Royal Lady Guard of Empyria. I came to Hendon Myre because I too felt caged up back home, although I did it on legal terms, not by running away."

Jin stood up. "...We will have to discuss this on a later time, we are holding a diplomat of Empyria right here, in custody. A son of the royal family back in Empyria. You guys will have to come with me, we will hold you for now."

* * *

"This way to your cell." Jin said. As the three were lead into the cell, Jin closed and locked it with his bandaged arm.

"Why is your arm bandaged?" Jun asked.

"I'm not sure if you heard the story, but it's permanently burned by the Ice Dragon Skasa. Saved a life for the cost of my arm. It hurts to wield a sword, write, and do anything else associated with right hands. Even clashing with this bonehead Simon. In the end, it was worth it. Killed off that dragon with other traveling dungeon fighters.

Simon snorted.

The Trio are now in a jail cell, dripping, leaky, dank, with three beds all of lower quality. Of course Jun and Chello were used to it, but Simon was not, seeing as how he comes from a rich family. He stays standing while the two were getting comfy.

Jun says, "...This is all your fault you idiot."

A flabbergasted Simon replies, "ME?! Your the one who misunderstood me! I tried to tell you that I din't do that!"

Jun replies, "You should have said that before you said I was an idiot!" "I did!" "Nu uh" "Yeah huh!"

"QUIET" A guardsmen said. "Someone is here to bail you out."

Then, Magnus, father of Simon, appears before the trio in jail.

* * *

**_Magnus residence_**

Cut to the trio now in a nearby home owned by Magnus. The trio, now sitting at the main table, albeit Simon on the opposite side of the table, frowning heavily arms crossed, were with Magnus. Chello and Jun were still in awe at the glamour and shine of gold and marble and fine leather furniture. Magnus then gives out a loud "Ahem" and the two snap back into reality.

"While I do appreciate my guests admiring my opulence.." Magnus begins, "Please do know I do not ordinarily let..um..."

He glances at the rag tag clothing of the duo.

"...commoners into my house. But this is a special circumstance. But first, I'm sure you have met and introduced each other. This my son, Simon."

Simon still frowned and crossed his arms. Magnus says, "...Yes well, He was supposed to oversee the opening of my newest store here in Hendon Myre..But *ahem* got carried..away."

Simon slumped in his seat. Magnus continues,

"I am dearly sorry for the confusion."

Jun then says, "Oh... I am sorry then.. I thought He was the one who causing trouble. I'm Jun, from Hendon Myre suburbs."

Chello says, "Yeah, everyone was saying that he was the one who did it, etc. of course we dint know at the time that he was your son. I'm Chello, likewise."

Magnus gets up and straightens his gold linen robe. "Yes well, i'm glad no one got hurt. My son can be irrational sometimes. Him and his dream of becoming a Slayer dungeon fighter."

Jun looks back to the slumped Simon.

"But before I get to the deal," he smirked, "I need to tend to my guests."

He claps, and then eight beautiful elven and human maids in lush maid outfits came out of the kitchen, each holding a tray of exquisite food, lobsters,escargots, fancy pasta; foods that Jun never even thought to see! Jun immediately got down to the food, wolfing it with little manner.

Chello thought, "Well... There goes her charm.." Magnus and Simon stared in amazement.

Soon after they had eaten, Magnus said, "Now that you all are satisifed, I'll tell you why I saved you all today."

The three stared intently.

"As you know, bail is not that cheap. You two will now work for me to pay off the debt. I know that you *points to Chello* are from a royal family who ran away from home, so I pulled a lot of strings to get you here."

Jun replies, "Wha?! How much is the debt?"

Magnus replies, "Ahhh...only one million gold."

Jun sits back and facepalms and Chello's jaw drops.

"Of course..." Magnus says while sitting back,clasping his hands, "I could let it go, if you all do a task for me.."

Chello slams his hands on the desk and says, "What- what task? If its a monster killed-"

Magnus interrupts, "No. You three are to work together to claim something for me."

Jun crosses her arms at the thought of the idea. Simon does the same. Chello sighs.

Magnus says, "The reason why is because I need an artifact from the top of Sky Tower."

* * *

~Sky Tower is well known by all Dungeon Fighters to be one of the most dangerous places to be in all of Arad. Sky Tower is rumored to be able to reach Empyria, but no Dungeon Fighter has been able to reach the top. Many come in the daring tower, few come out. Dangerous monsters of all shape and sizes inhabit the tower, but of course riches and fame can be found there. Even the sight can make veterans nervous.~

* * *

Magnus says, "You are to climb up the Sky Tower and get something called Haessari, a rare gem said to always shine as bright as the sun!"

Jun says, "But, only Dungeon Fighters are allowed in Sky Tower!"

Magnus then replies, "Take a rest here in my home, then tommorow I will explain everything. Then from here on end, consider yourselves Dungeon Fighters."


	3. Is this really Simon, the Slayer?

_**Hendon Myre Mansion.**_

The next day, the trio were standing in the middle of the opulent garden menagerie. Gold plated roses, rare plants, and colourful trees surrounded the three. Jun and Chello were amazed at the varied wildlife before them, comparing the garden to the Northern Lights.

And, of course, Simon could care less. "Stupid plants."

"I hope your sleep was as great as mine." Magnus said while walking down the diamond-laced steps to his garden.

"Yes, yes it was!" Jun jumped.

She remembered the gold laced bed and actual bedsheets and a pillow; Jun has never had this kind of luxury before.

Chello looked away and sorrowfully remembered the royalty he once was. Before the fateful day, he was always drowning in luxury and women, and Magnus' home made him feel a little homesick.

"Yeah," Chello said, "It was nice.."

Magnus straightens out his robe and a busty yet slim Elven servant walked over, carrying a tray full of snacks.

"Please, lets all take a seat for some morning snacks, yes? You all have a long day ahead of you!" Magnus gestures the trio to sit with him at a nearby table at the patio. Jun and Chello gladly walked forward, but Simon stood there.

"What's wrong my boy?" Magnus asked.

Simon clenched his fists, and his face turned red, like he was about to explode. "Why the hell are you doing this? ...Sending me and these two strangers to some unknown place? And why are you treating them like some V.I.P. guests or something, they attacked me, and because of that, they sent me to Jail! It was the worst day of my life!" Simon yelled.

The servant, Magnus, Jun and Chello looked at him at complete amazement. Magnus was completely flabbergasted and is at a loss for words. "I...Simon! These are guests we have here, and we need them! I am appalled at your behaviour mister!"

"Yeah, well why don't you have your other goons or shady looking people do the Job for them? Hell i'd rather take Ash to go with me than these idiots! Your so stupid Dad!" Simon harshly replied.

Jun stood up, but Chello grabbed her sleeve, while shaking his head. "_uh yeah thats a baaad idea Jun" _However she shrugged him off.

"Hey you! You little brat, don't talk to your father that way!" Jun yelled.

Simon threw his hands up. "OH now the little princess here is in this too! I don't have to take this, i'm out of here." and he sprints off into the house.

Jun was about to chase after him when Magnus said to let it go. "You'll have to excuse my son, he can be very irrational sometimes. It was my fault, I should have raised him better." He stares down into his cup of tea.

Jun sat down. "Yeah, well good thing you called it off, I was about to give him a piece of my mind!... or so they say." Chello face palmed.

Magnus looked up. "He wasn't like this before. At least, not some time ago. Before, he was the complete opposite of what he is acting like now."

Chello snickered. "I find that hard to believe..."

Magnus shook his head, "Alas it is true. Not to long ago, he was very bright and cheerful. Now, well... you know the rest."

Chello asked Magnus what made him change, but Magnus gave Chello a blank look. "I don't know, honestly. I treated him right, I sheltered him properly, gave him food and clothes. However I did notice a change in his behavior after I sent him on this one mission..."

* * *

_**Simons room.**_

"Stupid...strangers..." Simon was repeatedly punching his pillow into oblivion. "None of this wouldn't have happened if you showed up!" He threw his pillow across the room, landing in a pile of nearby clothes which were scattered. "I don't want to be a part of his business..."

* * *

_**A long time ago.**_

A youthful Magnus, fit and ready, walked across an empty hallway to a room, which had the word "Simon" on it. He knocked on the door. "Simon are you up? Your gonna miss breakfast!" He opens the door and sees a young Simon getting ready.

"Yeah, just wait, lemme get dressed!"

The two walked into their kitchen, which was barely stocked. The two were living in Hendon Myre like a normal citizen, middle class. Magnus had yet to start his climb to the top of the merchant empire, and Simon was about to start 9th grade.

Magnus looked outside the window which encompassed an amazing sight- the Hendon Myre mansion. "See that my boy? We will have that soon. We will live there soon."

"You tell me that every day, Dad." He eats a spoonful of cereal. "Frankly, at this rate, we might never get to even set foot in that mansion!"

"Hah, whats this negativity im getting from you boy? Remember, we are the Magnus'! We can do anything!"

Simon lifts up his wooden spoon. "Thats right! We can!" He smiles.

Magnus sits down. "Okay, today for our order of business, we are overseeing a business transaction today, and I want you to finally see one."

Simon looked up. "A...business transaction?"

"Yes! A business transaction!" Magnus looked up. "I've been doing my work for some time and frankly, I haven't one of those days where you get to see your old man in action! ...Whats it called..a..." He fumbles for the words.

"A take your son to work day?"

"Yes that's right! Come on, finish your food, and lets go. Your finally of age, and you can now take head of the family business.

"_This was to be my worst day of my life." Simon recalled. "The day I chose to become a slayer." __  
_

* * *

_"I was young back then, but everything seems peaceful, so quiet. My life was great back then... mostly because I din't know about my dads work. Everything changed that day when I met her." _

Magnus stepped out of his car, and Simon did the same. They both were in front of an old house that looked unkempt.

"What are we doing here, Dad?"

"Just a business thing. Hey, why don't you swing around back to the backyard and play there? I heard there's a cute girl there."

"I'm like 14 dad...i'm not a little kid anymore."

Just as Simon entered the backyard, he realized he forgot his wallet in the car. As he turned back, he noticed that his dad was now standing with two big huge thugs. "What...What is Dad doing with those guys?" The thugs kicks the door open and a scream rings out, and Magnus enters along with the thugs. He was no longer able to see him, but when he turned around he saw a girl the same age as Simon look into his eyes.

"Yikes!" Simon jumps. "You..you scared me!"

The girl was almost the same height, but was fit and tan, and had a long ponytail. Her face was small but attractive, and her green eyes were very beautiful. However the clothing she was wearing was really worn out.

The girl looked away in sorrow. She spoke in a small voice. "Your dad...he's one of those thugs right?" Simon looked around. The backward was really worn out, the fences were falling apart, the grass was dead, it was a scene of grey. All that stood out was a swingset that was still functional. Simon was getting creeped out a bit.

"A..thug? No, he's no thug, he's just...my dad."

The girl looked away again. "so..you don't know what he does? ...all this time?"

"No...why? He just goes to work and comes back home...but he tells me he works at a shop."

A scream rung out of the house again.

* * *

_**present day.**_

A knock interrupted Simon's thoughts. The door opens and it turns out to be one of Magnus' servants. "Master Magnus wishes to speak with you. He also sends his apologies."

* * *

Magnus sighed. "Well, in any case, I've prepared some supplies for you to help you for your journey."

He points to a table nearby. On top of the table lay new equipment for the three to use for their travels. The table laid host to a new set of clothing and weaponry, as well as food and general supplies for adventuring. Jun received a new pair of custom made Izukone Mythril gauntlets and leg protectors.

"This fits perfectly!" She said. "Wait...if this is custom made...how did you get the exact requirements?"

Magnus looked away. "Oh nothing...it was a lucky guess." He chuckled.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

Chello recieved a pair of handguns labled "Mizore .44"

"Whoa, these guns are high tech!" Chello exclaimed. "How did you get these?"

Magnus spun around. "Ah I see you have an eye for rare parts and guns I see. Nothing less than I had expected from one of royal birth."

Jun still stood in the backround yelling at Magnus. "Hey! How did you measure me? DID YOU DO IT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?"

Simon descended the steps. Everyone notices this, and falls silent.

"What the hell is everyone looking at me for?" Simon said.

Simon looked at the table like it was another Tuesday morning. He grabed the gear and equipped it with ease and dexterity, like he had been used to it.

"I've also arranged bags filled with Loton HP potions and food to last you a week." Magnus said. "It's not as elegant and gourmet like the food from yesterday, but I hope it will last. I've also arranged two horses and a carriage to take you to Sky Tower."

He points to a simple wooden carriage- a roofless carriage that usually used by farmers to transport harvest. Jun and Chello jumped.

Magnus wished them luck as Jun and Chello and Simon boarded. Simon took the front, while Jun and Chello sat in the back organizing their gear. And off they went, into the Lorien forest, on the way to Sky Tower.

* * *

**_2 hours later_**

"Simon! Slow the cart down! Your going way too fast!" Jun yelled.

Simon noticed he doze off in the journey, while still in control of the cart.

"HUH WHAT- I'm awake!" he yelled.

Chello hung on to the side for dear life. The cart was approaching near 40 miles per hour, which is quite fast for a horse-pulled carriage. Then, a bump on a road. The cart flung sideways, spilling supplies and making the horses run away. The trio were flung in the air from the cart and crash landed on grass and dirt. The cart was destroyed. The horses ran away in the wake of the destruction.

Jun got up. "You...you IDIOT! Look what you did!"

Simon got up and dusted off his clothes, "Me? How was that MY fault? Your the one who was yelling at me, I couldn't concentrate! At least I could drive that cart!"

Chello sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow...Man, that hurt.."

Jun replied, "I can't believe I got stuck with you. We lost the cart, our supplies are scattered, and our horses are gone."

"I never wanted you in my team anyway! You all would just get in my way anyway!" Simon stormed off into the forest.

Jun yelled, "HEY, GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE TO CLEAN UP!" Jun was going to follow when Chello interrupted.

"Jun, its fine, let him walk. He's just a kid, not worth it. Come on, lets clean up." He got up.

Jun stomped the floor and put her hands on her hips.

* * *

Simon went about with his sword in the forest slashing down trees and destroying the grass.

"I dont...Need...them!"

Countless trees fell victim to Simon's rage.

He looked at another tree.

"Think i'm stupid huh..."

He raised his sword, but as he was about to slash, he heard a growling sound behind him. He turned around.

The Minotaur snorted loudly at Simon. The Minotaur was roughly five times taller than Simon, covered in scars, rings, and battered armor. To make matters worse, the Minotaur sported a massive axe that looked like it could cleave through a tree like a hot knife though butter. In a loud booming voice, the Minotaur spoke.

"I am the great forest beast Krieger. You have been destroying my home. You cleave my trees and destroy my grass. Why do you do this?"

Simon was completely petrified. He has never faced anything of his size before. The Minotaur continued to speak.

"Why do you not answer me? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

The loud Minotaur's voice boomed through the forest.

* * *

At the fallen wagon, the two adventurers were still cleaning up the mess left behind by Simon. Jun was furiously cleaning up the spilled potions while Chello was re-gathering the scatted supplies.

"I cannot believe that air-head!" Jun yelled as she picked up a potion. "He just left us to clean up after him! He's like a child! Ugh!"

Jun furiously kicks a potion away into the forest.

"Hey! We need that Jun!" Chello exclaims. "I know your mad, but we can't be starting off our journey like this!"

Chello drops a light shoulder piece and walks over to the direction where Jun kicked the potion. Jun stomps the floor and resumes to clean up the mess, scooping up Loton HP potions and magic flowers. As Chello is walking in the forest to find the HP potion that Jun kicked into the forest, he notices a faint red glimmer in the bush.

"Ah, there you are. Quite a distance."

As he reaches over, he notices marks in the tree and looks up. Then, one after another, he notices fallen trees and busted grass, as if a massive storm happened through the forest.

"Simon…"

Jun was almost done putting the spare armor parts together when she notices Chello running back with a worried look on his face.

"Jun, you have to see this!"

The duo follows the trail of debris and markings hoping to find the lost-child Simon. Chello whistles.

"Jeeze, Simon was really angry huh?" Chello said, noting the destruction of nature.

"That is no excuse for destroying nature, that idiot." Jun said while clenching her fist. "I'm going to have a word with him." Jun finished. And the two continued, following the wreckage.

* * *

Simon is still standing at the same spot. Finally he has the courage to speak.

"Great forest beast, I-I was angry…and I have destroyed the forest in anger…I-I'm sorry."

Suddenly the great beast roared and Simon was thrown off balance by the roar.

* * *

Jun and Chello stopped in their tracks on hearing the great roar.

"Did you hear that Jun?" Chello said.

"Of course I did…" Jun replied. "It came from that way…I'm betting Simon is there.."

"Oh…that's not good then.." Chello sighed.

* * *

The great beast roared again.

"That is no reason to destroy my home, human! You will pay with your life!"

The great beast lifted its axe above its head, and Simon just sat in terror at the axe. Simon could not move any part of his body at all, as the sword weighed down on him behind his axe. He knew it was there to protect him, but for some reason, he could not bring about the strength to move and unsheathe the sword, for the sight before him was too hard to believe. Then, the axe swung down. Simon closed his eyes.

-BANG-

A bullet whizzes through their air to hit the axe coming down at Simon.

"Nice shot!" Jun says.

Both the beast and Simon look at the direction of the shot.

"Jun! Chello!" Yells Simon. He gets up and rushes over to them.

"I hate you so much right now," Says Jun, "But I can't do this whole mission without you."

Chello taps both of them.

"Yeah, kiss and makeup later guys, look in front of you! We have a bigger problem!" Chello says.

The great beast roars and stomps his feet.

"What, are these your friends?"

Jun replies, "Great beast, please excuse my friend here, he was angry at us!"

"That is not good enough! He must pay for destroying my home! My territory!" And with a great roar, he split the earth with his axe, with the split coming towards the trio. All three jumped away in time before the split hits them.

Jun takes out her bronzed gauntlets and put them on. "I'm sorry then, great beast. I have to protect him."

Chello reloads his revolvers. "I don't have anything against nature… but I don't have much of a choice here."

Simon, with renewed hope and faith in his new friends, finally unsheathes his massive sword.

"Alright you big beast. I'm not playing around anymore." He points the sword at the beast. "Lets do this."


	4. Is this really the Great Beast?

**_Hendon Myre_**_ forest._

The behemoth Minotaur roared and as such the trees and the earth shook before him. The trio of Chello, Jun, and Simon stood before the massive beast and his giant ax. Simon prepared for the absolute worst, he has a potion ready to go in case anything bad happens. Chello was slightly shaking, and Jun stretched, preparing for the fight.

"You know, I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared right now..because honestly, we're in some deep trouble here...!" Chello said.

"Keep it together...I'm trying to think of some way we can get out of here..." Jun responded.

_~It's obvious we can't fight that thing head on..~_ Jun thought._ ~We need to get out of here...~_

The massive Minotaur snorted.

Jun tapped Simon on the shoulder. "What?!" he said. "Can't you see we have a problem before us?"

"You do realize we can't take that thing head on right? We have to get out of here and fast." Jun said. "How did that Minotaur get that huge in the first place? Last time I checked, Minotaurs were just barely at 7 feet. This one is the size of a freaking building!"

"Yeah okay, sure, like I care! This thing is standing in my way and i'm not going to let it kill us. We haven't even started in our journey yet!" Simon yelled.

Chello ran up to them. "How the hell did this Minotaur get so big? Last time I checked, Minotaurs-" But before Chello could finish his sentence, Jun and Simon gave him an icy stare. "...What? What the hell did I say?"

The large Minotaur roared, and the three redirected their attention back to the huge beast. "I grow tiresome of your games! I demand a fight now!" He stomps his feet on the floor, making a small earthquake.

Simon grips his rectangular blade tightly. "Ok," said Jun. "Here's the plan of attack. First we-" and in an instant, Simon dashed towards the great beast yelling and sword flailing.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" Jun Yelled. Chello sprinted after Simon, leaving Jun behind. "Wait! Aaah! Boys..."

The courageous Simon manages to dodge 2 swipes from the great axe. Sensing an opening, he jumps high into the sky and plants the sword right at the chest.

"Haha- I got you now... what?"

The sword was unable to penetrate the thick hide of the Minotaur. The beast bellows with laughter and grabs Simon and plucks the sword out like it was a toothpick stuck on a meat sack. "Your puny weapons cannot defeat me." the beast bellowed. "You will now pay for your crimes, and the price...IS DEATH!" And the great beast opened his mouth, attempting to eat Simon alive.

Fortunately, Chello was nearby. _"Simon, you idiot!" _He loads his gun up and fires right near the eyes of the great beast. The force and powder emitted from the bullets forces the beast to let go of Simon and his sword. Simon quickly regains his composure and his sword and was about to strike, when he noticed a figure from up above, covered by the sun.

It was Jun, falling from the sky and delivering a huge straight kick on top of the dazed Minotaur's head, forcing it to reel back in pain and fall over. "I can't see! Augh! When I get my hands on you, i'll tear you to pieces!" the beast roared.

_"This might be the monster that was killing Dungeon Fighters yesterday...from that newspaper.." _Jun thought.

Chello yelled from across the field. "That was a nice kick Jun! You really gave him one!"

Simon wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I'm just getting started..."

The great beast slammed his fist on the ground, prompting a minor earthquake, slightly throwing the trio off balance. The great beast got back up.

_"...We should have done something while he was down..." _Chello thought. He looked around the area. All he saw were trees that were massive. _"What if I used mother nature against this beast...?" _And Chello came up with a plan.

"Jun, Simon, keep him busy! I have an idea!" Chello yelled, and he ran off away. Simon and Jun looked at each other. "Keep him busy..? What?...Why?" Jun said.

The beast charged at Simon and Jun. They both jump out of the way in time, as the beast crashed into a tree, knocking it over. He turned around and was even more angry.

"Hey, you stupid beast!" Chello yelled. The beast looked to his left and Chello was there on top a tree. He was holding a remote control, and strapped to the tree below him was remote explosives. Jun and Simon knew what he was doing.

Taking this opportunity, Simon jumped while the Beast was not looking, and crashed his sword down into the Minotaur's foot, rendering him unable to move. Chello presses the button, and the explosives detonate the tree base, and Jun was behind the tree. She delivers a running kick, which was enough to send the crashing tree towards the beast. Chello and Simon jump away to safety. Then the tree came crashing down into the beast, killing it.

All three pant for air.

"Not bad..." Simon said. Jun walked up to Simon. "You can't do everything by yourself you know. There is a reason why Dungeon Fighters party up. We haven't even started and we just fought this thing. Imagine what the Sky Tower holds.

Simon sheathes his sword. "...Yeah.. Whatever...lets just get out of here..."

* * *

Chello climbed a nearby tree with graceful agility and looked around. He yelled down, "Yeah, that beast is gone. If only you can see the mess we made though, it's something. Oh, over there!" He pointed to the West. "A city up ahead!"

"That must be the city of West Coast. It's pretty much the only city closest to Sky Tower." Simon said.

"Alright, lets go then... I've had enough for one day." Jun said.

And so, the trio went on their way towards the city of West coast, the capital city in all of Arad and massive trade center and port-land to recuperate.


	5. Is this really West Coast?

**Hey guys! Heres the next chapter in the story! I'll be attempting to delve more into the character backrounds, and as always, enjoy reading and thanks a lot!**

* * *

Back in the Magnus Mansion, a tall shady guest covered in black and torn robes approached the door. He calmly looked for the doorbell until spotting a small golden button on the side of the gilded door. He pushed it, and it made a loud chime inside the house. The stranger looks up and notices that the weather was pretty fair today.

~Blue skies... white clouds...~ All those images reflected on his bright red eyes. His spiky white hair shone brightly in the light, but the rest of his face was covered in black cloth. He blinked, and the door opened soon after. Magnus was standing on the doorway, took a glimpse of the stranger, and invited him in. He led him to the backyard where Jun and the others have departed.

Magnus spoke to break the silence. "How are they doing?"

The stranger stood silent.

Clearing his throat, Magnus began again, "I said, how are they doing? How is my son doing? How far have they gone so far?"

But again, the stranger draped in black stood silent. Magnus sighed. Once more he began, "Hey! Listen you-" But then the stranger interrupted with a hand gesture.

In a raspy voice he said, "Why did you send your own son on such a mission?" Magnus was taken aback by this statement.

He replied, "Wha- tha-thats none of your business! You and I have been working together for over ten years, how dare you say something like that to me!"

The stranger, seemingly unfazed by this statement said, "Then you also remember that I don't have a son anymore because of the Sky Tower. Don't throw his life away for just a shop."

Magnus slams his fist on a nearby table. "He will get what he deserves! I had a fortune on that shop and he failed to protect it! You will answer me these questions or I will have you fired on the spot! Where are they now, and how are they doing?!"

The Stranger looks away and walks the opposite direction. Magnus, infuriated, yells, "Hey! Where do you think your going! Come back here right now!"

The stranger looks up in the sky. "They are doing fine, old man. Don't worry. They had an encounter with a forest beast, but they handled it quite well. But tell me, why did you send your son to Sky Tower?"

* * *

The trio is walking down a dirt path leading out of the great forest. For the past day and a half, they walked while fending off various goblins, highwaymen, and beasts. The destination for them was West Coast, the great Harbor trade center in all of Arad.

"Honestly," Chello says, "When we get to West Coast, first thing I will do is sleep. I'll admire the beauty tommorow."

Jun cuts in. "...And take a shower while your at it..."

Simon was up ahead, thinking about father's order to send him to Sky Tower. Sure, he needed to be punished, by why send him to Sky Tower? And what is this gem called Haessari all about? He has so many questions needed to be answered but then-

"Hey Simon." Jun said. "Why are you like that with an expression like your all glazed over?" Simon turns his head and notices Jun next to him. He distances himself and says, "None of your business. I-I'm just thinking, thats all." Jun replied snarkly, "Thinking? yeah right, haven't seen you do that before."

Chello chuckles.

However, to both their surprise, Simon din't respond, only continuing to have that glazed expression on his face and walking forward, almost as if he has lost his way.

Chello stopped chuckling and Jun notices this. Chello says, "Hey man, you alright? Are you hurt?" Simon continues to walk forward.

Jun says, "Hey! are you okay? He asked you a question!" Simon continues to walk forward. "Wow...so awkward..."

The trio continued on their path, until finally reaching the end of the great forest. The three gleefully ran out into open space after seeing nothing but trees for the past couple hours. "I'm honestly glad to see open land." Simon said. "I kind of hate trees now." Standing on a cliff, the trio can see the entire West Coast below them.

What stood before the the trio was a great city called West Coast, a harbor city filled with all sorts of entertainment, diversity, trade, food, and anything that a trade city has. West Coast is the great trading city of all in Arad and as such, the finest goods can be found around the world in one location which is West Coast. From flamboyant festivals, to shady gambling houses, West Coast has it all.

Jun looked at the city with amazement. "Wow...i've always heard about West Coast, but now I get to see it with my own eyes.."

Chello also looked in amazement. He says, "This is nothing like Hendon Myre..."

Simon, being used to seeing West Coast, descends the cliff. "Yeah, yeah, it's great, lets go."

* * *

The trio walked the streets of West Coast. It was like they were kids in a candy shop- Jun and Chello looked around in amazement at all the colors and goods each stall and store had to offer. From the finest alcohol to the sturdiest of armor, West Coast really was magnificent. Simon looked at them and sighed. "Alright guys, lets go rent an inn for awhile and rest before setting out to Sky Tower. I know exactly where we can stay."

He led them to a medium sized tavern. Outside, Simon can hear a small amount of fighting. Then, a few seconds later, a man seemingly flies out of the doorway with bruises on his face. Jun is surprised and says, "Sir, are you okay!?" The man gets up and runs away without even replying. Chello tapped his shoulder and said, "Are you sure its safe to stay here?" Simon replied, "Of course, I stay here all the time." Chello thinks, ~No surprise...~ The trio walk in.

Outside, the sign reads, "Moonlight Tavern."

* * *

"Siusha!" Simon said. And then a tall and very beautiful elven lady walked foward, dressed in red.

Having escaped a great fire that ravaged the livelihood of her people, Siusha settled in West Coast after an extensive period of traveling in the human world. Despite her youthful looks, her age is told to be far greater than that of any living humans. Observing human behavior is one of her greatest joys, so much that she tolerates customers from getting into fights, but still makes them pay for the damage.

"Simon, welcome back to Moonlight Tavern. How are you?" Siusha says. Simon replies, "I'm fine thanks."

"Not going to get into any fights today?" Siusha chuckles. She then notices Simon's friends. "Are these your friends? Oh Simon, your growing up now." She pats him on the head and Simon blushes.

"I- they aren't really my friends...more like co-workers." He pushes Siusha's hand away from his hair.

Siusha smiles and bows to Chello and Jun. "Welcome to Moonlight Tavern. My name is Siusha, and I'm the owner of Moonlight Tavern. Please excuse the random fights around here, it's really common. You can fight in here, but you'll have to pay for damages."

Jun notices Chello drooling. She elbows him in the rib. Chello snaps back to reality. "That hurt you know!"

Siusha bows again and says, "Please, follow me, I'll show you into your rooms. Any friend of Simon is a friend to me."

Along the way, Chello asks Simon if they have to pay. "Well duh," he says. "Of course you do. But we get a huge discount. My father helped Siusha establish her own tavern. Of course I like to fight in it, and she doesn't like that. But one day, a huge fight broke out and Siusha was caught in the middle of it. Of course, I jumped in to save her and I did. So yeah, we can stay here for awhile."

Siusha intervened. "I could have saved myself you know." she chuckled. She stopped. "Okay, here are your rooms. The young lady will sleep in this room, and you boys have that room."

Simon says, "Wait, we all don't share one room?" Jun and Siusha looked at each other and laughed. Chello facepalmed.

After Chello and Jun settled in, Simon walked out to the lobby. Siusha walked over to him. "So why are you really here?" She asked.

Simon looks away. "Your not going to like this one bit."

* * *

**Next time: The trio explore West Coast, enjoying themselves before the inevitable departure to Sky Tower. However, during their exploration, the Trio meet a mysterious old man who goes by three letters: G S D. He has a strange request. **


	6. Is this GSD, the blind demon?

**Chapter 6: The Mysterious Slayer and fate**

Back in the boy's hotel room, Chello eagerly strips his top clothing off which was dirty, torn, and stained. "_Ugh...this is a mess... I just got this jacket a couple days ago and now its all torn up!" _He thought. Chello fusses his blonde hair and tosses the Jacket to the wall. He looks around the hotel room. It was a basic hotel room you would find anywhere else. Painted wall, carpet floor, a television, drawers, etc. He sighs and heads into the bathroom. He flips open the light and looks at his face. _"Wow...is that me?" _He feels his own face, which had a noticeable scar right under his left eye. It was also dirty, to say the least. One thing is for sure, however. He noted that he has grown ever since he first met Jun. His face was more mature and he is in fact more masculine than ever thanks to Jun's training. Chello was indeed enjoying looking at his new self in the mirror, doing strong poses and "sexy" faces. He laughed at himself and left the bathroom.

_"I should probably take a shower though, why did I leave the bathroom?" _He turned around to re-enter the bathroom again when he noticed something shining out of his shirt he threw at the wall earlier. After rummaging through it, he noticed that it was Jun's hairpin, the first gift he has received from Jun when it was his birthday. He squeezed the hairpin tight and stared directly at the wall. _"Shes just behind that wall. I wonder if she thinks of me the same way I do..."_

* * *

"So why are you really here Simon?" The busty Elven mistress Siusha said. "I know your not here just to pick some fights anymore, I can tell."

Simon replied, "How do you know EVERYTHING about me? We don't even talk! I don't get you sometimes Siusha."

The two were standing in the lobby of Moonlight Tavern, a tavern where fights frequently occur, but is nonetheless one of the finer places to stay at due to the fine food and drink and cheap rooms. The lobby floor was marbled and had a checkered style pattern to it. The walls were painted a dark red, and the lighting was quite dim, perfect for relaxing. Simon looked around.

"So you redecorated huh?" Simon said. Siusha laughed. "Don't change the subject young man. Listen, i've been alive for hundreds of years. So I know how you humans typically act. Although I will say your one of the more entertaining ones, haha.."

Simon blushed, but waved it off. "You always do that! You- that- that- speech you have! Ah!" He scratches his head. Siusha smiles and walks over to a table and invites him. As soon as Simon sits, he begins to explain. "My father... Magnus sent me to go to Sky Tower to retrieve some gem that he wants. He sent me to go fetch this gem with these two other random people whom are under his debt."

Siusha lifts an eyebrow and asks, "Under his debt? And...Sky Tower..?" She lifts a glass of wine which seemed to appear out of nowhere, as the glass of wine was not on the table in the first place. She sits back and smooths out her long, elegant but revealing dress and smiles. "Please, do continue." she says.

Simon shakes his head. "Under his debt. I said it right." Simon said. Simon then recalls in his head of losing the shop to a mysterious knight days ago and fighting Jun and Chello in the streets and then being arrested. "I assume you probably have heard about a Magnus shop being destroyed on opening day." Simon said while looking down. Siusha only continued to smile while playfully rocking the champagne glass back and forth. Simon continues on with his story. "Anyways my father bailed me and these two people out, and the next thing I know I'm being sent to Sky Tower..." Simon's eyes start to tear up.

Siusha's smile disappears and she puts down the champagne glass. She puts her hand on Simon's shoulder and then lifts his face up and lets go. "This isn't how slayers are supposed to act, you know." she says gently. Simon, noticing that he is in fact vulnerable, straighens his composure. "Ah, right..yeah... I- I know that! I wasn't crying or anything..." He wipes his eyes. "There was something in my eye- that's all!" Siusha smiles again.

At the corner of the lobby room, a mysterious hooded figure sits watching and listening.

* * *

At Jun's room, Jun was relaxing herself in the bath-tub after a long day of hard fighting and work and dealing with Simon. _"Ah...this is nice.." _Her long and graceful legs playfully swayed back and forth in the bathtub full of hot, relaxing water and a more-than-generous amount of bubbles. She whistles a tune she had heard not too long ago about a popular TV Romance-Drama show about a boy from and a girl. She recalls her favorite episodes where the boy meets the girl by fate and chance, and that the girl takes the boy around Arad to show him how life was like. She giggles at remembering the cute moments, and falls silent upon remembering the sad parts. The show revolved around a love triangle problem where the girl has to choose between two people. She smiles again. _"I miss good romance-dramas.."_

And then something clicked in her mind. She is in almost the same exact position as the drama series, but she has never noticed it until now. She had always known that Chello was of Empyrian descent, but never noted that if it were by fate or chance that they met. The same also goes for Simon. He was also met by chance, but then again, isn't everyone new that you meet is by chance?

She sat up in the bathtub, and in doing so, the sudden movement caused the water to splash outside the bathtub, making a mess. The bubbles slid down her slender and muscular body while she came to realize the position she was in. _"Wow...it's just like that drama.." _She shakes her head and decides to take a walk outside. She gets out of the bathtub.

* * *

Simon scratches his head. "So, yeah...Sky Tower...I heard it's dangerous.." Siusha lifts her glass and begins to speak, when out of nowhere, a gruff voice interrupted.

"It is dangerous."

Siusha looks up and notices the mysteriously hooded man next to them. She smiles. Simon is completely surprised and jumps out of his seat. "Wha- how did you-" he says. Siusha, giggling, says, "I knew you couldn't keep out of this conversation, old man. Why are you wearing a hood in here? you should take it off."

Simon, a little infuriated about being scared, begins to yell. "Who do you think you are?! I should-" And then the man puts his hood down, revealing a balded head while two brown bandages cross both his eyes. "What- what is this?"

The old man speaks. "Your father is making a mistake sending you to Sky Tower."

Simon is utterly confused out of his mind. "Okay...what is going on around here? I've seriously lost track of my own life now."

Siusha laughs. She says, "This 'old man' is an Asura. Slayers who have given up their sight to gain supernatural powers."

Simon, at this point, is just speechless.

Meanwhile, another hooded figure standing near the doorway with bright red eyes exits the tavern.

* * *

Jun exits her room, all dressed to take a walk outside. Meanwhile, next door the door was creaked slightly to allow Chello to look outside. He sees Jun exiting the room. _"Where is jun going...?" _Jun then starts to walk towards his direction. _"Oh snap, she's coming this way!" _Chello wasn't aware of the pressure he was putting against the door he was leaning on to 'spy' on Jun. The door flings open and Chello falls in front of a suprised Jun.

* * *

**It's been awhile since i've done these ;_; college college college**

**Next time: A continuation of this! G.S.D. explains Sky Tower, and a possible love tension starts to form between the three. Will the three start to becoming selfish for their own desires or will they finish the job? **


	7. Is this the dangers we face?

Simon stood up from his chair. "Why are you wearing cloth over your eyes? Can't you see at all?"

The old man named G.S.D. simply scoffed. "I see. Your just a regular slayer. You don't know anything about unique types."

Simon recoiled back. "What?! Regular slayer? I'll have you know i'm one of the best slayers out there!"

He reaches out to his huge rectangular blade which was set down next to Siusha. Siusha simply looks at the blade and looks at Simon's face, which had determination and anger plastered all over it. She takes a sip of her fine wine from the glass and smiles. However, just as Simon was about to reach for the blade, he is suddenly overwhelmed by an intense fear that combined both fearsome power and despair. He looked to the old man, and saw that he emanated an overwhelmingly dark aura. Simon just stands there motionless, unable to move or unable to break the gaze of the old man G.S.D.

_"He's just standing there...but...i'm not able to move!...I can't move anything...how is he..doing this?! Why..am I scared?.." _Simon thought to himself.

G.S.D. Turns away, and the uncontrollable force taking hold of Simon disappears. "You lack discipline. Your anger guides your blade. You possess quite a remarkable amount of skill, I'll give you that, however it is unrefined. You won't be able to touch me."

Those words sent a chill down Simon's back. "Your...you sure are scary old man..." Simon said.

"Don't call me that." He coldly responds.

Siusha laughs and takes another sip of her wine and crosses her legs in her seat, seemingly enjoying the show before her. "Simon, looks like you lost, and he din't even lift a finger!"

Simon clenches his fist. "Yeah, well... It could've been a draw anyways." He crosses his arms.

"So naive, young boy." G.S.D. said.

* * *

In the living quarters hallway, Chello is on the floor in complete embarrassment before Jun. "Mind telling me why your on the floor like that?" Jun asks.

"Oh, well, I was gonna leave the room when- um- I tripped and the door swung open..." Chello cheekily responds.

Jun rolls her eyes and puts her hands at her hips. "I guess the door had magical powers and decided to swing open by itsself, right? ...anyways I'm going for a walk. Why don't you come with me?"

"S-sure!" Chello agrees and they both make their way to the elegant lobby. Once there, they find Simon along with Siusha and a mysterious man. Jun and Chello walk over. Chello waves a hand. "Hey, whats up guys? Who is this guy?" and points to the bald old man with cloth covering his eyes.

Simon turns around. "oh, hey Jun and Chello. This old man-" Suddenly he gets a cold chill down his spine. "I-I mean his name is G.S.D. He's an Asura or something."

Jun and Chello bow to show respect. Jun straightens out. "Oh, your G.S.D.? I've heard of that name somewhere..." She puts her finger on her lip and thinks hard.

Chello raises his hand. "Ah, your G.S.D, the infamous Asura. 'The Blind Demon' is what they call you. ..Yeah your him! The man who is rumored to have the strength of more than 10 armies!"

G.S.D. laughs. It's surprising to know people still know about me. No, I gave up on that title now. Now i'm just blind. I just teach slayers now."

Jun then asks G.S.D. about his retirement from slaying. He re-accounts his previous adventures with other Dungeon Fighters and also tells tales of faraway lands he visited. The trio all take seats and listen to his grand tales of adventure. Siusha listens and takes occasional sips from her wine.

"...And that is how I killed the Death Dragon from the west." G.S.D. finishes up. The trio were delighted by the tales and are inspired to travel to Sky Tower. Siusha claps. "G.S.D., you haven't shared tales like that in awhile! Want me to get you a drink?"

"No thank you Siusha. I'm fine. However, the last part I wanted to tell you... The answer to your question." Suddenly, the atmosphere got darker. "There is a growing dark presence near the area your heading to. Sky Tower. I scouted it to make sure it was demonic, and it sure was. Not too long ago, it wasn't there. For some reason, it has appeared and since then, many Dungeon Fighters are going to it for some reason. You won't be alone, but you must be careful. I asked a wandering dungeon fighter to escort me though some floors, although in the end, it was me who did the escorting. However I din't notice anything odd or different within the Sky Tower. What ever Magnus is asking you get, it might be something more than just the Gem. Ever since then, I've been dedicated my life to training slayers in preparation for the worst."

The room fell silent. Jun broke the silence. "Well, I guess we know what we are up against now..." She said sarcastically.

Simon clenches his fist, and Chello wipes some sweat from his eyebrow. Simon stands up. "I don't care if there is a demon or not, I'm gonna get that thing, and nothing is going to stop me!" Chello laughs, but then notices Jun staring Simon.

"_Wow..Simon is just..so brave...an idiot...but brave.." _Jun thinks.

Chello clears his throat. Jun focuses on Chello. "Hey whats up?" "Oh nothing..." he responds.

Meanwhile, another hooded figure walks inside the inn and walks towards the bar. "Well, theres my cue." Siusha says. She stands up and walks toward the hooded figure. "See you guys later!"

G.S.D. then gets up. "You three could stand a chance, but you need more training before you take on Sky Tower." He then turns away and leaves the bar. Chello yells, "Hey wait, where are you going?" But he is nowhere to be seen.

Simon grunts. "Great, what now? What did he mean by training? I feel better than ever, I feel like I can take on the world after squaring off with that guy!"

Chello and Jun jump out of their seats. "Wait, you fought against him?!" Jun yelled.

"Y-yeah! I did! I almost had him when-" Simon stops after feeling yet another chill down his spine. "On second thought...I'll...save it for later.."

Chello clears his throat again. "Well, we now know Sky Tower is dangerous, and that your dad din't just send us there to do his grocery shopping for him. So, now what? Should we take his advice? I mean he is G.S.D. after all."

Simon slightly shoves Chello. "We don't need to listen to that old man, he's just washed up! I say we go to Sky Tower!"

Jun slightly shoves Simon back. "No, idiot. I think we should listen to G.S.D. After all, after hearing all that, I think I'd like to hone my skills some more before tackling something like that. We should stay in West Coast for awhile, after all, we still have time, Sky Tower isn't far, and Simon's dad is paying the lodging bill completely!"

Simon crosses his arms. Chello also adds that he can spend some time killing monsters around the area to be hailed as a hero. That din't sound all that bad for Simon. Free lodging, monsters to kill, and that mysterious old man. Simon raises his hands in the air. "Well, I have my work cut out for me. Don't know about you guys." He walks toward the lodging quarters. "I'll see you guys later, i'm gonna go rest or something." He waves them goodbye.

Chello and Jun are left in the lobby. "Well..what a turn of events right Jun?" Jun only shrugs. "Alright Chello, lets have a look around town, hopefully there is something we can do." And they walk towards the exit of the tavern, which emanates a great white light into the outside world, where the journey has begun.


End file.
